This is directed to laminated rolls of sealed graphite pouches and methods for making the same. In particular, this is directed to a roll of sealed graphite pouches that can be fixed to a substrate in a roll-to-roll fashion.
A portable electronic device can include several components coupled to a circuit board for providing processing and other device operations. Some of the components can generate heat that needs to be dissipated to ensure adequate device functioning. To protect the components from the heat, different heat dissipating approaches can be used. In one approach a metal-based heat spreader such as copper can be placed adjacent to a heat generating component. In another approach a composite-based heat spreader such as a graphite sheet can be used. Each approach has it advantages and disadvantages over the other and one particular approach may be more suitable for specific types of applications. For example, a composite-based heat spreader may be more suitable for use with a liquid crystal display (LCD) than a metal-based heat spreader.
The use of composite-based heat spreaders, though preferable for certain applications, requires the use of relatively expensive and time-consuming manufacturing processes to produce suitable composite-based heat spreaders. Accordingly, composite-based heat spreaders that are amenable to rapid and cost efficient manufacturing processes are needed.